Pequeñas viñetas para Kuroko y Kagami
by Nina Graph
Summary: "Fuera de la cancha, él es mi luz". "Él me hace feliz, aunque sea un idiota" Pequeños drabbles sobre la relación de Kuroko y Kagami, sus amigos y su futuro (Yaoi)


_**Pequeñas viñetas para Kuroko y Kagami**_

**1. CONCENTRACIÓN**

Estaban solos por primera vez en meses. No es que hubiese estado deseando que el momento llegase, pero se había olvidado de lo agradable que era disfrutar de la compañía silenciosa del otro. Desde el momento que se habían conocido, Kagami había sabido que la personalidad quieta y tranquila de Kuroko sería como un bálsamo para sus inquietudes, y no un aburrimiento cotidiano.

Kuroko se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, porque lo miró de reojo. Sonrió y se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de Kagami, buscando calor.

—Presta atención, Kagami-kun —advirtió, rebobinando la grabación de un partido de su próximo oponente unos minutos. Obtuvo por respuesta un beso en el cuello y caricias por debajo de la ropa, y supuso que la entrenadora les perdonaría una noche de descanso (o ejercicio, dependiendo de cómo lo vieran).

**2. CONCENTRACIÓN II**

Había comenzado con Kuroko, quien había hecho uso de sus poderes de misdirección para introducir los ataques sorpresa. Kagami había sido más lento en su aprendizaje, pero había ido salvando la distancia poco a poco, observando, sin rendirse. En su pequeña competencia, creía que tenía la ventaja.

Mientras revolvía la salsa en la estufa, Kuroko lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole un abrazo cálido y un beso delicado en la nuca.

—La expresión concentrada de Kagami-kun cuando cocina es muy atractiva —comentó, sonriendo de forma maléfica cuando las mejillas de Kagami enrojecieron. Pero en vez de enojarse, para gran sorpresa de Kuroko, se dio vuelta y devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo a su pareja con ternura.

—Tus intentos por ponerme incómodo son muy lindos —contraatacó con una sonrisita ganadora, — al igual que tú.

Kuroko hundió su cara sonrojada en el pecho del otro.

—Tú ganas —susurró, aceptando las caricias en su pelo.

**3. COMBINACIÓN**

Aida notó que Kiyoshi y Hyuuga se habían quedado plantados en el suelo, mientras el resto del equipo corría y practicaba tiros libres a la canasta alrededor de ellos. Se acercó a darles un tirón de orejas, pero antes de sacarlos de su ensimismamiento, siguió sus miradas para ver qué les había llamado tanto la atención. Se encontró con Kagami y Kuroko, la "pareja mascota" del equipo, discutiendo algo acaloradamente junto a las gradas, mientras compartían un bebida.

—Es una horrible combinación, Kagami-kun —espetó Kuroko.

—Pero así lo quiere mi padre ¡No es mi culpa! —protestó Kagami.

—Kagami Penny suena extraño. Un nombre en inglés con tu apellido no queda.

—¿No habíamos acordado que yo elegía el de la niña y tú del niño?

—Pero no quiero que se burlen de mi hija en la escuela porque a su padre se le ocurrió ponerle un nombre tan tonto, Kagami-kun. Piensa en su futuro.

Aida se quedó de una pieza, al igual que los otros dos. Poco a poco, una expresión algo enternecida y bastante divertida se formó en sus labios.

—Bien, bien... ¿qué te parece An? Ese es pronunciable en inglés también —sugirió Kagami.

—Kagami An... Kagami An... —Kuroko probó varias veces. Finalmente, se asomó una leve sonrisa de aprobación en sus labios. —Me gusta.

Aida decidió que habían perdido suficiente tiempo. Además, las miradas sugestivas que Kiyoshi le dirigía a Hyuuga estaban poniendo colorado al capitán, así que decidió cortar con la escena por lo sano.

—¡Oi, ustedes dos! Pónganse a trabajar o van a nombrar a la niña Riko, ¿entendido?

**4. COMPARACIÓN**

—¿Crees que Kise es atractivo?

La pregunta lo atrapó desprevenido. Interrumpió su pase para mirar a su compañero inquisitivamente.

—Bueno, es un modelo, Kagami-kun —Kuroko se encogió de hombros. Kagami no contestó, pero pareció molestarse. Miró fijamente el balón que sostenía entre sus manos sin hacer amague de moverse, preocupando a su compañero.

—¿Qué hay de Midorima? —volvió a preguntar. Kuroko quedó aún más perplejo.

—Bueno, supongo que no es feo...

Aparentemente esa respuesta no contentó a Kagami. Sus músculos se tensaron demasiado al intentar encestar y falló el tiro, algo que no ocurría casi nunca. La molestia de Kagami le dio a Kuroko una pequeña pista.

—También creo que Akashi-kun es muy guapo —comentó casualmente. Kagami, aunque frustrado, no pudo decir nada, porque él había iniciado el tema. —Al igual que Murasakibara-kun.

—¿El gigantón? —Kagami parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Kuroko supuso que él y el pelilila harían una pareja bastante divertida por la diferencia de altura.

—Sí. Y ni hablar Aomine-kun.

Kuroko tuvo que contener la risa al ver la ira y los celos reflejados en los ojos de Kagami.

—Claro, había olvidado que saliste con él...

Ese comentario fue el que definitivamente alertó a Kuroko. Finalmente dejó que se reflejara la risa en sus ojos. Dejó el balón en el suelo y rodeó el torso de Kagami con sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Inspiró sutilmente el olor a sudor y lluvia que emanaba el otro.

—Tonto Kagami-kun, yo no salí con Aomine-kun, ni con nadie de la Generación de los Milagros... —susurró. Kagami se había quedado momentáneamente paralizado ante el gesto tan espontáneo, pero devolvió el abrazo de todas maneras.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no. Hay un millón de personas más apuestas, inteligentes y talentosas que tú, Kagami-kun...

—¡Oye...!

—...pero eres mi luz más brillante.

**5. CONTRARIO**

Estaba feliz por haber ganado, sí. Después de todo el esfuerzo, era reconfortante. Sentía que la felicidad le desbordaba por los poros. Sus compañeros le palmeaban la espalda con fuerza, algunos lloraban, el público rugía. La sonrisa de Kuroko era tan brillante que podría haber sido el sol, y fue esa luz que le hizo dar cuenta de algo que, desde que se habían conocido, no había sabido ver.

—¡Kagami-kun! —gritó su compañero, haciendo un ademán para chocarse las manos. En verdad, esa sonrisa podría haber convertido la noche en día. —¡Lo hicimos, Kagami-kun!

Kagami ignoró el puño del otro. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de todos.

—Kuroko, tú eres mi luz —declaró, antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

**6. CONQUISTA**

—Apártate. No tienes nada que hacer con él. Es mío.

Kagami frunció el ceño. Tenía todas las ganas del mundo de cerrar la boca de Aomine con un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Crees que sólo por estar en su equipo ya son amigos? ¿Crees que se olvidará tan fácilmente de mí? Fui su mejor luz. Aún lo soy.

—Deja de hablar de él así —murmuró Kagami.

—Nosotros fuimos quienes descubrimos su habilidad, y yo soy quien mejor lo complementa. Aunque ahora esté contigo, siempre nos elegirá...

—Dije que dejaras de hablar así de él ¿o no escuchas? —Kagami subió el volumen de su voz. Tenía los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa, la mirada fiera. Aomine, si quererlo, se sintió algo intimidado.

—No quiero que Kuroko entierre su pasado para estar conmigo, ¿bien? No soy tan débil como para querer aislarlo como tú. Y si algún día de verdad quiere abandonar Seirin e ir contigo, no lo forzaré a quedarse. Pero ten clara una cosa: él no es sólo una sombra, ni sólo mi compañero de equipo. Yo lo amo, y fuera de la cancha, él es mi luz.

Aomine tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por el discurso de Kagami, pero cuando lo hubo procesado, se enfureció.

—¡Aún no lo apruebo! —le gritó a los arbustos. Kagami alzó una ceja, preguntándose si efectivamente el otro había enloquecido, hasta que vio saltar a Kise de entre las plantas, las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

—¡Kagamicchi, eso fue tan hermoso! —lloriqueó, sonándose la nariz. —¡Ojalá Aominecchi fuera así de romántico alguna vez!

—¡Oye, Kise...!

—¡Daiki-kun! ¡¿Como vas a separar a una pareja tan tierna?! —Momoi también salió de su escondite, llorando al igual que el rubio. —¡Tetsuya-kun debe sentirse como una princesa!

—¡Oi! ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —espetó Kagami, retrocediendo.

—No tan rápido. —Fue el turno de Midorima de salir, acomodándose las gafas.

—Aún quedan muchas cosas que discutir.

La voz de Akashi le congeló la sangre en las venas. A pesar de que tenía hojas enganchadas en el pelo y tierra en el uniforme, era tan escalofriante como siempre. O quizá era el efecto que producían las tijeras en sus manos.

—Q...Qué...

—No creas que tu pequeña confesión me ha convencido, Kagami Taiga —continuó Akashi. —No te confiaré a Tetsuya tan fácilmente.

—Buenas tardes, Akashi-chin. Lamento llegar tarde —Murasakibara llegó junto con Himuro, quien parecía bastante confundido. Sostenía varias cajas de pocky y le tendió una a Kagami en modo de saludo. —¿Le hemos dado ya nuestra bendición a Kagami-chin?

—¡No le vamos a dar nada a este idiota! —declaró Aomine.

—¡Oh, Daiki-kun es la hermana malvada y celosa que quiere separar a la pareja feliz, como en una telenovela! —saltó Momoi.

—No hay pareja hasta que haya una aprobación oficial —señaló Midorima, serio.

—Taiga, ¿es verdad que estás saliendo con Kuroko? Felicitaciones —aportó Himuro, sonriendo. —Le diré a Alex la próxima vez que la vea.

—¡¿Podría alguien explicar qué está pasando?! —se exaltó Kagami, nervioso de tener a la Generación de los Milagros reunida en un solo lugar.

—Estamos poniéndote a prueba, evidentemente —explicó Akashi lentamente, haciendo enfadar aún más al otro pelirrojo. —No creerás que cualquiera puede salir con Tetsuya sin antes recibir nuestro visto bueno, ¿verdad?

—¡Y no pasaste! ¡No puedes cuidar de Tetsu como se merece, descerebrado! —gritó Aomine.

—¡Pero quién te crees que...! —comenzó Kagami.

—¡Uwaa, Aominecchi, no seas malvado!

—Daiki, cierra la boca —amenazó Akashi.

—Necesitamos iniciar la evaluación de la respuesta de Kagami lo antes posible...

—¡Daiki-kun, eres el malo de la película, como siempre!

—¿Iremos a comer luego de esto?

—Em, disculpen...

Todos menos Akashi saltaron ante la llegada repentina de Kuroko. A Kagami le pareció que había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero no quería alertar al grupo de psicópatas que los rodeaban.

—¡Kurococchi! —saludó Kise, a quien Aomine agarró de la camiseta para que no pudiera darle un abrazo.

—¡Tetsu-kun! ¡A pesar de que ya no me ames, voy a apoyarte siempre! —prometió Momoi, tomando las manos de Kuroko entre las suyas. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Kuroko sonrió con paciencia infinita, devolviéndole el gesto a su amiga.

—Gracias, Momoi-san —agradeció sinceramente. Miró al resto de sus compañeros, sus ojos oscureciéndose de pronto. —Y gracias a ustedes por venir, Akashi-kun. Pero estoy seguro que las pruebas de Kagami-kun pueden esperar hasta otro momento.

Akashi no estaba para nada intimidado por el aura escalofriante del peliceleste, pero no quería tener que pelear con él y, er, lastimarlo o algo así.

—Claro que sí, Tetsuya. Lo hacemos por ti después de todo. Vámonos ahora —ordenó al resto.

—Pero... —intentó protestar Aomine.

—_Vamos, Daiki_.

—Bueno, bueno, qué impaciencia —murmuró. —Nos vemos, Tetsu.

Se despidieron uno a uno, yendo cada uno por su lado. Himuro le hizo prometer a Kuroko que cuidaría de Kagami, medio bromeando, haciendo que Kagami se sintiera algo consolado de que al menos alguien estaba de su lado.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Kagami largó un suspiro, exhausto.

—Todos tus amigos están dementes —comentó, rascándose la nuca. Kuroko lo estaba mirando fijo, y se percató por segunda vez de la expresión extraña que tenían sus ojos.

—Kuroko, ¿estás bien? —e preguntó.

—Sí... sí, estoy bien... —respondió. —Sólo... sólo tengo una pregunta, Kagami-kun...

En ese momento, Kagami se dio cuenta de que lo que brillaba en las orbes de su compañero eran lágrimas. Por un momento sintió el pánico surgir.

—¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿Q-Qué te sucede?!

—¿En serio me amas?

¿Cómo es que todo el mundo lo atrapaba con la guardia baja ese día? En un impulso, y un poco gracias a que su confusión lo había desinhibido, Kagami rodeó a Kuroko con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, como si así pudiera contener las lágrimas del otro y protegerlo de lo que fuera que lo estaba lastimando. Kuroko dejó salir las lágrimas en silencio.

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! —espetó Kagami.

—...¿y es verdad que soy tu luz? —preguntó Kuroko, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Kagami tuvo que inspirar para calmar su corazón acelerado. Nunca había sabido cómo manejar el llanto de otras personas.

—Claro que es verdad. ¿Por qué te pones así? No te voy a querer menos porque te acechen un montón de psicópatas —intentó bromear, pero Kuroko lo miró seriamente. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban enrojecidas. Kagami se dio cuenta de que en realidad era muy raro ver a Kuroko llorar, y que jamás quería verlo de nuevo.

—Es que... es la primera vez que lo dices, Kagami-kun, y ni siquiera me lo dijiste a mí —reconoció el más bajo, sin apartarse demasiado del calor de Kagami. —Es algo muy importante para mí.

—¿Decirte que te amo? —preguntó Kagami. —Bueno, tú tampoco me lo has dicho...

—Te amo, Kagami-kun —interrumpió Kuroko. Kagami lo miró un instante.

—En verdad es lindo de escuchar —reconoció. —Deberíamos decirlo más seguido...

—Te amo —repitió Kuroko. —También es lindo decirlo...

—Te amo —dijo Kagami a su vez. Le besó la frente a su novio, trazando con sus labios el contorno de la cara del otro mientras susurraba lo mismo una y otra vez.

**7. CAMPEONES**

—No, no, así no...

—¡Ouch!

—Mira, mueve tu...

—Si me lo tuerces así...

—Bueno, apártate solo enton...

—¡Me duele!

—Espera un...

—Basta. Para un segundo, Kagami-kun.

Kagami se dejó caer junto a Kuroko, exhausto. Estaba sudoroso, semidesnudo y parcialmente excitado, una combinación que hubiera sido bastante placentera de no ser por la frustración que sentía.

—Perdona... —murmuró, avergonzado. Kuroko sonrió levemente, en el mismo estado que él, y le apretó la mano con cariño.

—Las primeras veces siempre apestan, Kagami-kun, pero la práctica hace al maestro.

**8. CAMISA**

El único problema de estudiar leyes era el tiempo que consumía, más aún cuando Akashi Seijuuro asistía a la misma universidad que él. Llegaba a casa tarde, cansado, sin ganas de hacer nada más que acurrucarse con Kuroko y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Ese día llegó casi a media noche, luego de quedarse hasta tarde en la biblioteca estudiando. Kuroko debía haber estado durmiendo a esa hora, porque sus clases terminaban en la tarde. Efectivamente, Kagami lo encontró dormido en el sofá... abrazado a una de sus camisas.

_No puede ser, un hombre adulto no puede ser tan lindo_..., pensó, tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar soltar una exclamación. Con el mayor sigilo posible, fue a buscar una manta del closet en su cuarto. Con delicadeza le quitó a Kuroko la camisa de entre las manos, reemplazándola con su propio cuerpo. Kuroko se asió a su cuello entre sueños, murmurando algo inteligible, mientras él lo acercó más.

Cuando Kagami se hubo dormido, Kuroko abrió los ojos, una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos.

**9. CORAJE**

_Ahora o nunca_, se dijo. Se dio vuelta, pero el otro no se percató, sumido como estaba en su lectura. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez respirando bajo el agua. Un sonrojo intenso se apoderó de sus mejillas. Devolvió su atención al profesor antes de que se diera cuenta de lo distraído que estaba.

_Ahora o nunca_, se dijo. Se acercó con paso seguro hasta su compañero, quien estaba enfocado en encestar y no se percató. Se quedó parado junto a él unos segundos, las palabras atrancadas en su garganta, hasta que el otro se fue, sin haberse siquiera percatado de su presencia.

_Ahora o nunca,_pensaron al unísono.

—¡Te amo! —dijeron al unísono.

Rieron al unísono.

(Y se besaron al unísono también).

**10. TIEMPO**

La distancia puede borrar el recuerdo que se tiene de una persona. Él sabía que su memoria le era fiel, recordaba hasta el último detalle de aquella última noche. Piel suave, labios dulces, caricias tiernas... no tenía duda de que ante él aparecería el Kuroko que recordaba.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su novio.

Himuro y todos sus parientes llamaban a su relación "el milagro", pero honestamente eso era más una molestia que un halago para él (porque Kuroko era algo así como el amor de su vida y era obvio que bien podía irse a otro planeta y Kagami lo seguiría amando pero ellos no tenían por qué escucharlo de él, ¿no?)

Era cierto que mantener una relación desde el otro lado del mundo, sin contacto físico con el otro, sin poder estar _cerca,_ era lo más parecido a la tortura medieval que Kagami había sentido. Llegaba a casa por las noches, todas las noches, ansiando el calor del otro, ilusionándose con sus caricias, y se daba cuenta de que su apartamento estaba vacío, y Kuroko, a un océano de distancia.

Honestamente, debería haber estado un poco más feliz de reencontrarse. Habían pasado dos años, que habían tenido sus cosas buenas y malas. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era la vida sin alguien con quién compartirla. Claro que siempre podía recurrir a Himuro y a sus padres... pero era el apoyo silencioso y la mirada casi paternal de Kuroko lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso entonces? Sabía muy bien que Kuroko jamás lo engañaría, de eso Kagami estaba seguro, y también tenía la certeza de que su novio estaría igual de contento de verlo.

Quizá... Kagami tenía miedo de haber cambiado demasiado. De no ser la misma persona que Kuroko estaba esperando. De ya no brillar con la misma luz... Se preguntó si era estúpido pensar así, y trató de recordar las promesas de Kuroko, de amarlo siempre, sin importar cuánto cambiara.

Para distraerse, intentó arreglar su apartamento por enésima vez. Recordaba lo ordenado y pulcro que Kuroko podía llegar a ser, y aunque medir la distancia entre cada almohadón del sofá pareciera un poco exagerado, en cierto modo ayudaba a apaciguar su ansiedad. La tarea mecánica de acomodar y re-acomodar los muebles y los libros le dieron un poco de tranquilidad...

...que desapareció en cuanto tocó el timbre.

_Ay, no... ¡aun no estoy listo!_, su subconsciente entró en pánico, y él se paralizó. Con gran esfuerzo se dirigió al portero automático.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, sintiéndose un idiota. Sabía muy bien quién estaba detrás de la línea.

—_...buenas noches. Soy yo_ —contestó la voz del otro lado. Sonaba difusa y distante, como si hubiera un murmullo encima. Kagami se dio cuenta que, desde esa última despedida hacía dos años, no había podido escuchar la voz clara de Kuroko por completo, a través del teléfono y ahora a través del altavoz. Y desde esa última noche, no lo había oído susurrar con amor, como sólo hacía cuando...

De pronto sintió una necesidad casi imperativa de correr escaleras abajo y tomarlo entre sus brazos. Pero se limitó a presionar el botón, sin mediar palabra. Todo lo que tenían que decirse debía ser dicho en persona.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había caminado hasta la puerta. Su anhelo y su miedo se convirtieron en uno cuando oyó tres toques suaves.

Abrió. Se encontró con algo parecido a un ángel y a Kuroko, su novio envuelto en un aura de luz. Estaba más alto, su pelo más largo de lo que recordaba. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras que antes, sus ojos un poco más rasgados y su mentón más recto. Pero su cabello era del mismo tono celeste, y sus ojos igual de claros, anegados en lágrimas...

Kagami entró en pánico al verlo a punto de llorar. _¡No puede ser! ¡¿Me volví tan feo que lo hice llorar?!_

La sonrisa de Kuroko hizo que todas sus dudas y sus miedos se desvanecieran, y resolvió que si Kuroko efectivamente ya no lo quería, entonces simplemente lo conquistaría otra vez.

—Taiga...

Fue un suspiro anhelante, como el de aquella última vez. Se encontraron en un abrazo mutuo, apasionado, que no alcanzaba a llenar la necesidad de volverse uno que ambos sentían, pero era un buen comienzo.

—Tetsuya... Te amo tanto, Tetsuya. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Kuroko se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Kagami ya no era el chico de sus sueños; se había convertido en el hombre con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

—Limpiaste todo por mí, Kagami-kun —murmuró, sonriendo con picardía. —Me pregunto si habrás limpiado tu alcoba también.

Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa, con un profundo beso agregado.

**11. PERMISO**

Kagami estaba tenso en su asiento, sudando como se encontrara en un partido. Sabía que Akashi era aterrador tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha, pero demonios, incluso la expresión de Kise resultaba atemorizante.

Un suave apretón de mano por parte de su compañero logró calmarlo.

—Dime, Taiga —Akashi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo especial por sonar más amenazador. —¿Cómo planeas proveer a tu familia en el futuro?

Era una pregunta que, no sabía cómo, Kagami había visto venir.

—V-voy a estudiar Derecho...

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Con las notas de tu último promedio? —preguntó Akashi, sonriendo maliciosamente ante la expresión indignada del otro pelirrojo.

—¡Estoy mejorando! —protestó.

—¿Crees que un abogado mediocre como tú sería capaz de mantener a tus tres hijos? —preguntó Midorima, serio como siempre.

—¿Tres? ¿Quién habló de tres? ¿¡Quién habló de hijos?! —Kagami entró en pánico.

—¡Kurokocchi debe casarse de kimono! ¿Entiendes, Bakagami? ¡Ni pienses en ponerle uno de esos horribles vestidos hinchados que usan en América! —saltó Kise, mordiendo un pañuelo. A Kagami le gustaba la idea de ver a Kuroko en un kimono (preferentemente uno corto).

—Y será mejor que esté de blanco cuando lo lleves al altar, inútil —gruñó Aomine. Kuroko ahogó una risita y Kagami le sonrió con complicidad.

—También les prohíbo que se muden juntos antes de graduarse de la universidad —agregó Akashi, sorbiendo elegantemente de su batido de cereza.

—¡Pero ni se te ocurra hacer que Kurokocchi se sienta solo!

—Yo no planeaba... —comenzó Kagami.

—Más te vale que no vea a Tetsu embarazado antes de la boda —amenazó Aomine.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Y deben nombrar a su hijo mayor Seijuuro.

—¡Oigan!

—Y yo seré el padrino —intervino Midorima, sonriendo un poco ante la perspectiva.

—Recuerda que nos tienes que mantener cuando seamos viejos, Kagamicchi, así que será mejor que te consigas un trabajo estable.

—¿Habrá mucho pastel en tu boda, Kuro-chin? —Murasakibara habló por primera vez, mordiendo sus papas. Kuroko asintió, sonriente.

—¿Entonces todos aprueban? —preguntó, mirando a sus amigos. En todo momento había sostenido la mano de Kagami bajo la mesa.

Los cinco Milagros se miraron, dubitativos. Antes de que pudieran responder, la puerta principal de Magi Burger se abrió de repente.

—¡Daiki! —gritó Momo. Entró al restaurante, seguida por Kasamatsu, quien echaba humo. Aomine y Kise palidecieron y corrieron por sus vidas. Murasakibara vio a Himuro llamándolo desde afuera, por lo que se despidió luego de hacerle prometer a Kuroko que lo invitaría a la boda –Himuro lo oyó y se rio por lo bajo. Takao fue el siguiente en entrar, buscando a Midorima, quien se fue al instante al ver a su capitán buscándolo por la acera de enfrente.

Sólo quedó Akashi. Frunció el entrecejo y miró a la pareja, evaluándolos. Kagami estaba a punto de tener un ataque.

—¿Te hace feliz, Tetsuya? —preguntó Akashi.

—Sí, Akashi-kun, aunque sea un idiota —sonrió Kuroko. Kagami le acarició la mano con el pulgar, aunque le saltó una vena. Akashi suspiró, resignado.

—Si alguna vez sufres por él, sé de gente que puede deshacerse de su cuerpo discretamente —sonrió paternalmente. Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa, ignorando el temblor de su novio.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun.

—¿¡Por qué le agradeces!?

—Kagami Taiga —habló Akashi. Kagami se tensó. —Dejaré a Tetsuya bajo tu cuidado. No hagas nada que vayas a lamentar.

—N-no lo haré...

—Más te vale. Nos vemos, Tetsuya —se paró de su asiento, dejando caer la chaqueta de Rakuzan sobre sus hombros.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando Akashi se fue, Kagami sintió que los músculos de su abdomen se relajaban. Podía respirar de nuevo.

—Bueno, fue mejor de lo que esperaba —comentó Kuroko, sorbiendo de su batido de vainilla.

—Ah, ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta —gruñó Kagami, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla. Miró al montón de hamburguesas que tenía en frente con tristeza, el trauma le había quitado el apetito.

—Al menos no hubo tijeras.

Kagami murmuró algo por lo bajo, aún de mal humor y un poco nervioso. Desenvolvió una hamburguesa cuando le volvió el hambre, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder. Kuroko notó que sus manos aun estaban unidas. Entrelazando sus dedos, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla llena de hamburguesa de Kagami.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Kagami-kun —dijo, disfrutando del sonrojo del otro.

Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa luego de tragar, y cuando se estaba inclinando para devolver el gesto, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que las caras de Aomine y Kise estaban pegadas a la ventana detrás del pelirrojo. Desde la esquina, Momo y Kasamatsu estaban corriendo hacia ellos. Midorima estaba en la acera de enfrente tirando ranas de peluche, su amuleto de la suerte, obedeciendo las órdenes de Akashi, mientras Murasakibara observaba comiendo pockys.

—No fue na... —antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Kuroko tomó las mejillas de Kagami y le plantó un beso firme en los labios.

—¿¡Mmm!? —preguntó Kagami, más desorientado de lo que había estado en toda la tarde.

—Es que te amo tanto, Kagami-kun. ¿Por qué no te llevas éstas a casa? —dijo Kuroko entre besos, metiendo las hamburguesas de Kagami en una bolsa de papel. Kagami estuvo a punto de protestar cuando un par de tijeras rompieron el vidrio detrás de ellos y se enterraron en la pared opuesta, rozándole la sien.

No necesitaron otra indicación para salir corriendo, uniendo sus manos otra vez.

-..-..-..-..-

_**Primera historia en español, para tomarme un descanso de las otras historias que me tienen un poco trancada. Si les gustó (o no), por favor dejen su comentario. Gracias por leer! **_

_**-Nina**_


End file.
